


《欲》第六章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: R18预警！！！！高亮排雷！！！！
Kudos: 7





	《欲》第六章

**Author's Note:**

> R18预警！！！！高亮排雷！！！！

贺子虞背对着顾然趴在他双腿之间，双腿分开跪着，头抵在床面，腰被他好心的主人帮忙固定住，双手各有一根手指在自己的后穴中缓缓地抽插着扩张。  
“再快点宝贝，我可没有那么多耐心。三分钟之内不扩张好坐上来，我就剥夺你询问的权利。”顾然大拇指按了按男孩的腰窝，要求刁专。  
“嗯——”贺子虞小声地发出抗议，却只能认命地挤进第三根手指。  
终于，在极其不熟练的胡乱扩张后，贺子虞转过身跨坐在男人腿间，喘息着扶着顾然挺立的性器，缓缓坐了下去。  
“呜——”身后传来被撑开的酸胀感，贺子虞的后穴在昨天晚上也不可避免地使用过度，此刻感受着顾然硕大的性器一寸一寸的侵入，穴口周围传来火辣辣地酥麻感。  
“动起来，宝贝。”顾然双手在男孩的背脊上游走，不满地催促道。  
贺子虞觉得自己的脸已经要爆炸了，他撑着顾然的小腹，腰部用力抬着臀，开始上下动起来。  
太过分了。这样扭着屁股动，就好像是自己饥渴难耐一样。淫荡过头了……  
“啊……嗯~”顾然突然坏心地配合着男孩，挺着腰身往上一顶。男人的性器擦过前列腺顶到更深的地方，贺子虞呻吟着软下身子。  
“不努力可是得不到你想要的答案的，宝贝。”  
“呜——”贺子虞双眼蓄着泪，咬了咬牙，又颤颤巍巍地用手撑着顾然的小腹缓缓动了起来。  
顾然安抚地抚摸着男孩的身体，实际上，一个dom应该对自己的身体和自己sub的身体都有着精妙的控制。  
顾然明白昨晚经过了太过疯狂的一晚，贺子虞的体力肯定会有些吃不消，所以他今晚并没有继续为难贺子虞的打算，他扣住贺子虞的腰倾身和他接吻，下腹配合着男孩已经渐渐变缓的动作开始抽插。  
贺子虞接连着几番折腾已经基本没了力气，只能被顾然所支配着上下颠簸，撑在男人身上无助地张着嘴呻吟。  
昨晚内射导致今天早上贺子虞发了低烧，顾然到底还是心疼他，终于在贺子虞被操得哭出声求他时，顾然抱起贺子虞，抽出自己的性器，射在了男孩的小腹上。  
贺子虞挂在男人身上软了好几分钟，才发现顾然已经带着他到浴室并放好了洗澡水了。男人拿着喷头正在冲洗他身上的点点黏液，贺子虞愣了两秒，突然想起正事，他看向顾然，有些期待地叫了一句：“主人——”  
“想知道什么？我以前的sub有多少个？是什么样？我对他们如何？”冲洗得差不多了，顾然关了喷头抱着男孩迈入了浴缸，替他按摩着腰肢。  
“我……我只是想知道，对于主人来说，我和您以前的sub相比，是不是很差劲？”贺子虞咬了咬下唇，问得有些纠结。实际上他并不乐意多想，可是当Devil提到顾然以前的sub时，他还是免不了多心。  
“确实算不上好。”顾然抽出手捏了捏男孩的耳垂，语气算不上激烈。  
果然吗。贺子虞眼神暗了几分，他习惯性地咬着唇，拼命忍住鼻酸。  
“不过宝贝，你本来就无需同他们比较。”顾然的声音继续从贺子虞头顶传来，“在成为我的sub之前，他们之中最短的也接受过半年多的调教。而你不一样宝贝，一个多月能做到这个程度已经很不错了。更何况……”  
顾然扳过男孩的身体让他能够看见自己，随后语调温柔的道：“他们只是我的sub，而子虞，你可是我的宝贝。”  
顾然看着男孩因错愕而一瞬间大了瞳孔，笑着道：“从一开始，你就和他们没有可比性，你是唯一，宝贝，是属于我的唯一。”  
贺子虞不知道自己此时此刻应该想什么做什么，他只觉得自己脑子被搅得一团浆糊，他只是大胆地伸出手勾住他主人的脖子，凑上去献上了一个真诚而热烈的吻。  
这会儿轮到顾然愣神了，男孩的吻不同于一个月前的青涩，带着义无反顾的勇气与决绝，炽热而勾人。顾然扣住男孩的后脑勺，吮吸着贺子虞大胆的小舌，实在没有心情去追究男孩主动出击的这件事情。  
这个吻疯狂而热烈，持续了很长的时间。等顾然终于肯放开贺子虞时，浴缸里得水已经变得有些凉了。贺子虞被他吻得有些失神，肿着嘴唇呆坐在男人身上，后知后觉的发觉因为这个动作刁专的吻，他的腰一直扭着已经有些僵硬发疼。  
顾然抱起他快速的擦干了两人身上的水又裹着他出了浴室。贺子虞早上本来就有些低烧，先前做了一次又再浴缸里泡了那么久，整个人都有些昏昏沉沉的。顾然怕他感冒，大半夜折腾了自己的私人医生往别墅跑了一趟。  
好在贺子虞虽然肠胃较弱，但身体素质因为前几年在外面做兼职也有所锻炼，还不至于太差，只是略微有些发烧。吃了一次退烧药之后一觉睡到了第二天半上午，基本上好了个大概。  
顾然有自己公司的事情要处理，贺子虞也乐得清闲，就这样休息了两三天。终于没等他一直清闲下去，男人剥夺了他睡懒觉的权利，让贺子虞每天早上起来和自己一起锻炼。  
只是这锻炼实在是有些为难人……  
“嗯~哈~”贺子虞住着跑步机前面的扶手，勉勉强强地跟上了机器运作的速度，顾然身处旁边另一台的跑步机上，稳健的迈着步子，相比之下明显显得得心应手。  
“再跟不上我可要继续调高档位了，宝贝。”玩弄着手里的跳蛋遥控器，顾然充分展示了他的恶劣。  
“呜，主人——”贺子虞抓紧扶手提快了脚下的速率，后穴的跳蛋随着他的动作上下变动着位置，乳尖上的小夹子也因为上下的律动而不停的晃动，顾然为他挑选的运动服早就湿透，贴在贺子虞身上，除了双乳上有两个看得见明显轮廓的凸起外，和其他运动后的人好像也没什么不同。  
“只需要跑够4000米，这很简单宝贝，相信你自己。”贺子虞刚开始晨跑，顾然自然也不会没人性得规定太长的总距离。  
“哪有……呜……这样跑……跑四千米的……”跳蛋因为重力的原因不断的在往外滑，贺子虞不能停下脚步，只能双臀用力收缩着穴口。  
还没做什么他的主人就已经如此恶趣味了，要真是犯了什么错还不得被抓着小辫子欺负死。  
“让你晨练本来就是为了我能操你操得更愉快，你后面的小穴当然也要一起努力锻炼了。多么合情合理，你没觉得吗，宝贝？”顾然伸手将自己的跑步机调整到和男孩一样的速率，开始大步大步地快走起来。  
“呜……这根本就是……嗯……强词夺理！”贺子虞抽空瞪了顾然一眼，又投身于和跑步机的战斗中。  
“还有时间抱怨就说明还很悠闲嘛，宝贝。”  
自从几天前在浴室的那一吻后，顾然发现贺子虞明显比从前要大方了许多，对他不再小心翼翼地回话，游戏时不再一味地忍耐，有时候还会顶两句嘴，就好像恃宠而骄一样。  
顾然笑了笑，他明白这样的贺子虞才是最真实的状态，男孩独自在外面经历过的也不少，本来就不是什么软懦的人，因为成为他的奴隶之后做出了妥协，完完全全收起了自己的锋芒。  
但那并不是最真实最敞开心扉的表现，那只不过是因为害怕失去以及渴望表扬而做出的暂时性妥协。而如今的贺子虞，不仅仅会哭会笑，还会生气，会抱怨，会和他开玩笑，这样的真实感更让顾然着迷，他停下了自己的跑步机，侧身仔细地盯着自己的小奴隶。  
贺子虞尚且还在和体内的跳蛋做斗争，那枚跳蛋本就算不上大，又因为跑步的原因挪动了位置，此时已经滑到了穴口，贺子虞只能每迈一步就收紧自己的穴口，感受着跳蛋反反复复地被自己挤压回里面又掉出来，这种疑似自己玩弄自己的认知让贺子虞羞耻得恨不得找个地缝立马钻进去。  
顾然向来最爱看他因为害羞而红透全身然后被自己操到哭的样子，看到这样的景象哪里还能忍得住，直接将手中遥控器的档位调到了最高。  
“呜——主……主人！”贺子虞将头抵在抓着的栏杆上，几乎是控诉一样的尖叫出声。  
“还有最后四百米了宝贝，要努力跑完哦。”顾然来到贺子虞所在的跑步机旁，贴心的为他调低了速率。  
贺子虞抓着栏杆被迫迈着步子，身下传来一阵又一阵的爆炸的快感，他在顾然的安抚下，终于一边颤抖着一边走完了剩下的四百米。  
贺子虞靠在顾然怀里喘息，他这位该死的主人居然还没关掉他体内的那颗小跳蛋！  
“别忘了我们说好的还有一百个仰卧起坐。”顾然心情显然很愉悦。  
“你当时可……呜……可没说过要……哈……带着这玩意儿……”贺子虞紧紧抓着顾然的上衣，倒也完全不在意自己已经湿透了，甚至有些报复性地在顾然胸口蹭了蹭。  
“幼不幼稚，”顾然挑了挑眉，显然对男孩往他身上擦汗的行为予以了包容，随后给出了甜头：“只让你做六十个，做完了我给你奖励。”  
“谁稀罕。”嘴上不服输地顶了一句，贺子虞到底还是走到了机器上躺下了。  
“上下两张小嘴都口不对心呢，宝贝。”顾然笑了笑，毫不留情地拆穿他。  
“呜……闭……闭嘴！”贺子虞双手捏拳往前伸，带动着腰部力量开始了漫长的计数，跳蛋因为这一动作不停的往身体里面挤，贺子虞只能一边艰难地行动一边小声的计数。  
顾然睁一只眼闭一只眼地默许了男孩作弊的姿势，有些东西，逼得太紧反而会失去乐趣，他欣赏着男孩压抑着却偶尔溢出的几声呻吟，看着男孩因为刺激而流出的眼泪，不自觉地舔了舔嘴角。  
终于，在第六十个仰卧起坐做完后，顾然倾身扣住男孩的头，温柔的奖励了一个吻。  
“去洗澡，想办法让你前面的小家伙软下去，不许用冷水。”一吻结束，顾然终于好心的关掉了开关，朝着男孩命令。  
“嗯……”贺子虞窝在顾然怀里蹭了蹭他，坐在机器上累得不肯动，顾然没法，最终妥协地抱起男孩往浴室去。  
贺子虞舒舒服服地缩在顾然怀里，享受着男人手掌的按摩，心里想着：大概，这样的晨练也可以接受……


End file.
